


non-issue

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Past Sexual Abuse, akane is kinda a cryptid, also sorry junkomikan fans but junko did some uhhh Stuff, kinda vent fic but not really, this is probably really dumb and cheesy but it made me cry while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akane tries to teach Mikan how to be strong.





	non-issue

Mikan didn't expect to see anyone else when she was crying on the beach in the dead of night. 

 

“Akane? What are you doing here?” Mikan asked. 

 

“We’re pretty similar, y’know,” Akane said. “I wanted to visit you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothin’, I just think we're similar is all,” Akane replied with a shrug. “What's been bothering you?”

 

Mikan shook her head. “It's nothing.”

 

“Please tell me. I'll do my best to help,” Akane said. 

 

“Okay but… you can't tell anyone else!”

 

Akane nodded. “I promise I won't.”

 

“Well…” Mikan began. “Uh, let's just say… I've had some unpleasant experiences. At 14 I wasn't--” she took a breath, “I, um, wasn't a virgin. This girl, she--” Mikan stopped. “I'm sure you don't want to hear the rest.”

 

“It's okay. I understand what you mean,” Akane replied gently. 

 

“She looked so much like Hiyoko…” Mikan mumbled. “I can't stand that brat. They look so similar, I-- And her friends, that little green haired girl and-- her twin sister, she--” Mikan burst into tears. 

 

“You've been hurt by many others before,” Akane replied. She slid closer to Mikan and put an arm around her. 

 

Mikan sighed. “Yeah…”

 

“For me it was just one person. My mother’s boyfriend,” Akane said. She sounded distant, as if remembering what he did to her. But she almost immediately snapped out of it. “Ah, he would harass me a lot at first. But I never thought things would… go that far…” 

 

“Sorry…” Mikan whispered. “God! I'm-- It was worse for you, at least the girls were my age--”

 

“No no, that's not why I'm tellin’ you all this. I want you to know you're not alone, and that you can talk to me whenever,” Akane explained. 

 

“You're so strong… Can you teach me how to be strong?” Mikan asked. 

 

“I will do my best,” Akane said. 

 

“How do you deal with it?” Mikan mumbled. 

 

“...I lie to myself,” Akane admitted. “I'm really not as strong as you think…”

 

As Akane tried to help Mikan, a growing sense of dread encompassed her. 

 

After a few days, she realized what it was. 

 

She needed to tell Mikan. She needed to make things right. 

 

“Mikan, may I speak to you?” Akane asked. 

 

“Um, ah, okay,” Mikan replied anxiously. 

 

“I'm sorry, Mikan. I cannot teach you how to be strong,” Akane said sorrowfully. 

 

“Oh…” A tear rolled down the nurse's cheek. She began to sob quietly. “I guess there's no hope for me.”

 

Akane hugged Mikan. “Please don't cry. The reason I can't teach you is… You are already strong.”

 

Mikan clutched Akane’s shoulders tightly, not wanting to let go. She thought about how far she’d come, how she was still alive despite her trauma. 

  
“...Thank you.”


End file.
